The Wonder
by AirborneXZ
Summary: On board the Disney Wonder, two 17 year olds will learn about true love on board a majestic ship sailing on the Caribbean. AN: Discontinued until further notice.
1. Cast Off!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic (1997)or the Disney Cruise Line.

The Wonder

Chapter 1: Cast Off!

There she was…One of the finest ships on the ocean. Her name was the Disney Wonder and she was bound for a 4 day trip around the Bahamas. She was a beauty of a ship. The bottom part of the ship was red, and right above it was a black paint job, followed with some white in the mid-section and top. There were two smokestacks, one fully operational while another seemed to be there for show. Lifeboats lined the sides as did round windows and railings for the deck walkways. All and all it was quite the sea-faring vessel.

Kairi DeWitt Bukater stared upon the ship as she prepared to board. She was with her mother, Mrs.Bukater and had gone on this trip to unwind. Kairi had been proposed to by Riku Hockley about six times already, and each time she had said no. Sure Riku had lots of money and was quite the ladies' man, but she just never saw him as Mr. Right. Of course, Mrs. Bukater thought in contrast to Kairi and was supporting Riku and Kairi's relationship 100.

'Mother just wouldn't understand…' thought Kairi, 'She got married to my father because her parents commanded her to…'

Lost in thought, Kairi boarded the ship, hoping that it would help her from the stress of such a thing as marriage.

Meanwhile, Sora Dawson was inside a bar playing Texas Hold'em. He and his best friend, Roxas De Rossi, had been stuck on the peninsula known as Florida for as long as they could remember. They wanted to go on one of those fancy cruises, and now was their chance! Sora was betting all his on hand valuables, against two tickets to the Disney Wonder. However, his odds of winning were slim and he might have to file bankruptcy to survive.

"Come on baby…We can do this, we can do this…" silently hoped Sora.

"Sora Dawson! WINNER!" exclaimed the dealer.

"Yes! We won Roxas, we won!"

"I know we did you, you lazy bum! Haha!"

They then heard the horn to the Wonder sound. Their eyes widened in fear that they would miss the ship.

"Let's go Roxas! We gotta get the hell out of here!" yelled Sora.

"I'm right behind you buddy!" replied Roxas.

They dashed out of the bar and ran as fast as they could towards the ship. They bumped and ran over many people in their rush but they didn't care. The only concern on their minds was getting on that ship! To their mass terror, the ship was already pulling away, but the bridge to get on the ship hadn't been raised yet! There was still some hope!

"Sora! Look! The bridge is still raised! We can jump it!" exclaimed Roxas in anxiety.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Roxas and Sora sprinted to the bridge and made one final leap that seemed to last for hours, even though it was for only a few seconds. In the end they had made it! They slid down the lowering bridge and turned in their tickets to the men who were just about to leave. They entered the ship to be taken by its beautiful atrium. There was blue carpeting and the room was warmly lit, with a huge chandelier that was orange, and blue and teal, and didn't look like anything in particular. Nevertheless, it was a nice touch. To their right, they saw a restaurant under the name of Triton, with a statue of Ariel in front of it and to their left they saw glass elevators taking numerous people to their rooms. Roxas and Sora stared wide-eyed at the spectacle of the atrium, and this was only a small portion of the ship!

"Whoa…"They both said simultaneously, as they walked to the elevators to take them to their room.

Kairi unlocked the door to her room, and threw her many briefcases by the door. She wasn't really that excited about going on a cruise with her mother, of all people. Sure she was only 17, and therefore couldn't go alone in her mother's book, but hell she needed some teenager time. She just walked out the door, as fast as she had walked in and started to explore the ship. She discovered the Oceaneer Club and Lab, the three main restaurants,and numerous other sites such as the pool and the snack stands.

"This ship is for kids. Why did I even let my mom drag me along on this one? Sure I love Disney but there are no kids my age." said Kairi to herself.

She continued her complaining about there being no kids her own age on board, until she saw this one boy. He had spiky brown hair, and eyes as blue and deep as the ocean itself. He was getting a chili dog with someone else who had similar eyes and spiky blonde hair. The boy had looked in her direction and Kairi turned around quickly. It was odd…she had never been that way towards any other boy. Why with this one?

Sora had glanced over his shoulder, because he thought he sensed someone looking at him. Apparently no one was looking, so he just picked up his chili dog and went to one of the pool deck tables with Roxas.

"Hey Rox, did you notice anyone looking at me while we were at Pluto's Dog House?" (A/N: The shop on the pool deck that served hot dogs and the like)

"Um no, not really, why?"

"I just sensed that someone was watching me but I guess there wasn't anyone."

Roxas and Sora continued eating their chili dogs, indulging in their taste, and decided to head back to the room to put their stuff in the room's closet. They entered the room to find simple furnishings and carpeting. On the wall there was a painting of three friends; Sora knew them as Donald and Goofy, but the one in the middle he did not know. He suspiciously looked like Sora, but Sora just dismissed it as coincidence. Roxas and Sora unpacked their things and hung them in the closet.

"Dude! I'm touching your underwear!" shrieked Roxas when he grabbed the wrong pair of boxers.

"Dude! Grow up! My god, man I swear, you touch another man's CLEAN drawers, and you think you turned homosexual," said Sora.

"Well, clean or not it's still…weird," replied Roxas for lack of a better retort.

"Whatever, I'm going to go have a look around, I might as well find the restaurant we are supposed to go to at 6:30. Which one is it again?"

"Parrot Cay, is what it says on the first set of dinner tickets."

"Thanks, Rox"

Sora exited his room and took the stairs to deck 5. He walked around admiring the paintings and designs all over the ship, and eventually he found Parrot Cay. He mentally noted its location in his mind…or at least he would've if he didn't see the most absolutely beautiful girl walking out of the restaurant. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes like sapphires. She had walked past Sora and he could smell the faint scent of strawberries. My god, at that moment his hormones were going crazy! He wanted to meet this girl but as soon as he turned around…she was gone.

'Oh my god that was the guy from the pool wasn't it?' thought Kairi, 'And I just walked right past him! It was a perfect time to meet him how could I be so stupid!?'

Kairi kept on walking assuming that the boy from before was no longer in that hallway. She kept roaming aimlessly through the ship until she came upon the Walt Disney Theatre. It was a marvelous place, obviously modeled after a typical Broadway theatre. She looked at a bulletin outside the theatre and it said that tonight they were showing "Hercules: The Muse-ical" Kairi thought that would be fun to watch, so she mentally noted its time which was 8:30. She continued to walk around the ship and found herself in front of her room. She walked inside and thought about how all she could think about was that boy. How she wanted to meet him! But, for all she knew she would never meet this boy. Oh well. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and noticed it was 5:30. In an hour she would have to go to Parrot Cay for dinner. She walked into her bathroom and began to get ready for dinner.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. If I get at least five reviews I'll post up the next chapter. –Airborne90


	2. Look at the propellers

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney Cruise Line, or Titanic (1997)

The Wonder

Chapter 2: Look at the propellers

Kairi was taking a shower in her stateroom's bathroom when she heard the door open, close and be locked. She sighed as she realized who had walked into the room. It was her mother, Ruth Bukater. Kairi just ignored her presence and proceeded to shampoo her hair with the complementary shampoo on board. The packaging had a picture of Daisy Duck on it, and she put on the shampoo. It was actually pretty good considering it was complementary. She rinsed off her hair, turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. As soon as she exited the bathroom she was greeted by her over-excited mother.

"Kairi! I had an idea that you were in the shower!" said her mother.

"Of course not mother, there was just hot water running for 15 minutes because I'm a wasteful teenager," replied Kairi sarcastically.

"Oh hold your tongue! But you will never guess who is on board!"

"Is it another rich suitor who wishes to marry?"

"Perhaps but you will see him at dinner."

Kairi went back into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She wasn't exactly too up to meeting this new man. He was probably just like Riku, pompous, rich, and arrogant. Kairi sighed. It was no use going against her mother's wishes. On the inside Kairi was a prisoner to the high class world she lived in. How she wished she would meet a man who was…different. Kairi didn't exactly know what a different man would be like. However, she guessed that he would be sincere with his feelings.

She walked with her mother outside to the hall, hoping to god that this man was nothing like Riku Hockley. Eventually they came upon the entrance to Parrot Cay. Behind a lectern, was a young lady, about 20-25 years of age holding some laminated sheet of paper, and smiling at the incoming guests. She had long brown hair tied in a braid with pink ribbons, had green eyes and was wearing a Disney Cruise Lines uniform.

"Hello there! My name is Aerith Gainsborough. And I will be your hostess. Are you two ladies new to the Disney Cruise?" asked Aerith. Both ladies nodded in reply.

"Well don't worry. I'll explain everything to you. Here on the Disney Wonder, our dining system is unique. Every night you will go to a different restaurant to dine. Today you will be eating here at Parrot Cay, tomorrow at Triton's, then Animator's Palate, and finally back here at Parrot Cay. You will always have me as your hostess, and your waiters will always be the same. Now let me see your tickets…It seems you are in table #63. It's right over there. Enjoy your meal!"

Kairi and her mother went over to their table. They knew which one it was because Aerith had pointed it out and it had a big metal 63 on a post. They sat down and waited to be served. As she waited Kairi looked around the restaurant. It was quite beautiful. The restaurant had the theme of a tropical island, so Kairi was glad she decided to dress casually. All around were fake parrots and plants and Kairi could hear the sound of reggae playing. It was definitely the island experience while on the ship. She smiled to herself and her eyes wandered to table #64, right next to her own. She saw a lady with blonde hair and green eyes, a man with brown hair and blue eyes, a little boy with brown hair and green eyes, and finally a girl her age that had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kairi was being bored with her mother complaining about who-knows-what so she decided to try and talk to the blonde girl.

"Um hello…I'm Kairi," said Kairi.

The blonde girl looked to her left to see a smiling red-head speaking to her. She smiled and replied.

"Hi, my name is Naminé, Naminé Brown."

"Well since we are being formal, my name is Kairi DeWitt Bukater."

"I see we both have horrid parents."

"Without a doubt."

They both giggled and continued talking until two waiters came up to Kairi's table. One was bald, and had blue eyes while the other had brown hair and brown eyes. They introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Danjiel. Don't worry, about the way it is spelled, it is pronounced like Daniel in your country," said the bald one. He had a strong Russian accent.

"And my name is Georgi! We will both be your waiters this evening. Danjiel will serve you now ladies, and I will turn my attention to the family at the other table," said the other. His name tag said he was from Bulgaria.

Danjiel was very nice and knew exactly what he was doing, the finest waiter that Kairi had ever seen. After he took their order, he went to the kitchen to alert the chefs. As soon as they left Kairi and Naminé continued talking, until they were interrupted by a manly voice that did not belong to Danjiel or Georgi, it was none other than…

"RIKU!!" exclaimed Kairi's mother, "It's so wonderful that you could join us on this sea voyage!"

Kairi almost instantaneously became nauseated and her heart sank. What was going to be a "relaxing" vacation was now going to be turned into the worst four days of her life, seeing that Riku was now here with no one to escape to. She slowly turned her head as she prepared to embark on another of Riku's ego-fueled conversations.

…

Sora Dawson walked the well-decorated halls of the fourth deck, as he walked past the atrium that he was so previously fascinated with. He and his friend Roxas were now on there way to eat dinner at Parrot Cay. Frankly, they were both very excited, so as they saw the restaurant get closer, they couldn't help but bounce in glee, and quickening their pace. There they were greeted by a young woman who went by the name of Aerith. Their table number was #66 so they walked to their table and grabbed their menus.

"So Rox, what are you going to have?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but this snapper looks good," replied Roxas.

Soon, they were greeted by two men; one was bald and had blue eyes while the other had a thick patch of brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello I am Danjiel. And this here is your other waiter Georgi," said the bald one. "May I take your order, gentlemen?"

Both Sora and Roxas placed their orders and watched Danjiel walk off as Georgi took a table across the room. Both of their eyes wandered to the tables that Georgi was attending and Sora saw that beautiful girl from before! She looked even more wondrous tonight, and she was right there! In plain eye view! Sora was nearly to the stage of staring until he was interrupted by Roxas.

"Dude, look at that girl over there!" exclaimed Roxas.

"I know, just look at her auburn lock-"

"No man not that one! I'm talking about the blonde one that's talking to her!"

"Blonde one?"

Sora's eyes searched for who Roxas was talking about until he noticed that his girl was talking to another. Sora had to admit that she was pretty cute, but she was nothing like the auburn-haired girl. Sooner than they expected Danjiel came back with their two plates of food, and left as soon as they took the first bite. As they chewed their food their eyes grew wide and they smiled big for this was the most delicious meal that they had ever eaten in their entire lives.

…

Riku went on and on about his previous adventure in the Amazon rainforest. Frankly, Kairi was getting sick of it. Riku Hockley always had some tall tale to tell and his humongous ego was enough to make even the strongest stomach up chuck. Of course her mother ate it up, and always wanted more, expecting that Kairi would fall in love with Riku, if he told more amazing stories. Of course it did just the opposite. Riku's stories reeked with bullshit. Sure he was charming, rich and good-looking, but that was for every other woman except Kairi. And apparently Naminé as well.

"Who does this guy think he is?" asked Naminé.

"He thinks he's Steve Irwin, Donald Trump, Michael Jackson, and Billy Zane combined," whispered Kairi.

"Well thank god he doesn't think he's Jesse McCartney because then I might actually fall for him."

"Well, he'll never be like Leonardo DiCaprio; I know that for a fact."

Kairi's then drifted off to table #66 where she saw the guy from the pool again! Not only did they share the same ship, they had the same dinner time and restaurant! Kairi began to stare only to be cut off by none other than Riku who kneeled before her. Her eyes grew wide, 'oh no…please not here!' thought Kairi.

"Kairi…I love you more than many things. I love you more than I love myself, my money and my private jet. Kairi…Will you marry me?" asked Riku as he held out a box with a ring that had a diamond the size of a large pebble on it.

Kairi nearly gagged and was about to yet again protest until her mother answered for her… And the answer her mother gave wasn't the one Kairi was planning to give.

"Of course she will marry you Riku!" exclaimed Mrs. Bukater. Kairi's heart sank as Riku sprung up and began to rant things in success. Kairi went pale and she just got up and ran out of the restaurant leaving a dumbfounded Riku, Mrs. Bukater, Naminé and a certain boy at table #66 who went after her.

…

Sora followed the girl as she ran out of the restaurant. Sora had just walked out casually as to not raise suspicion. But now he was running as fast as he could to find the distressed girl. He had seen a man with platinum hair kneel before her and it was obvious that he was proposing to this girl. But, for some reason the girl got upset and ran faster out of the restaurant than a jackrabbit on asphalt in August. Sora ran all over the ship looking for her. Panting, Sora finally came upon the aft deck of the ship. In fact the farthest back it could possibly go and that is where Sora found the girl standing on the other side of the railings looking into the water. Sora lit a cigarette so he would have an excuse to get closer without her freaking out, but Sora knew exactly why this girl was standing on the railings. She was planning to commit suicide.

"Don't do it," said Sora.

The girl's head shot back and she glared at the boy before her.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Come on; just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

Sora just walked over to her slowly and revealed his cigarette telling the girl that he is going to throw it over into the ocean.

"No you won't," said Sora.

"What do you mean 'No I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"

"Well, you would've done it already."

"You're distracting me! Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."

"Don't be stupid. You'd be killed!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

The auburn-haired beauty looked down at the water and Sora was removing his shoes. There was a long pause until the girl spoke up.

"How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to the Land of Dragons?"

"What?"

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around. Especially in those mountains. I hung out there often with my friend Mulan. I remember about a year ago, I was visiting Mulan and we went ice fishing. Ice fishing is, you know, where you…"

"I know what ice fishing is!"

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there…" Sora gestured with his chin towards the water.

"…it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you."

They looked into each others eyes at that point. Sora was lost in the girl's violet-blue eyes and the girl seemed to be lost in his eyes as well. However, for the sake of the situation Sora regained his senses and continued.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy"

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Sora put his hand forward, right next to the girl's left side. Eventually she regained her mind, and grabbed Sora's hand. He pulled her back over the railing and she was there standing very close right in front of him, safe and sound.

"Whew! I'm Sora Dawson."

"Kairi DeWitt Bukater."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down," laughed Sora.

A/N Well there is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it!

-Airborne90


End file.
